It's Our House Now!!!!! (remake)
It's Our House Now is a song sung in the original House of Mouse Movie, House of Villains which was lead by Jafar. It had a remake in House of Mouse Ultimate's Movie, Maleficent's House of Villains and lead by Maleficent along with Master Xehanort, Albert Wesker, Phantom Lady, Doctor Doom, Terumi Yuuki, Orochimaru, Lex Luthor , Frieza & Pinhead along with many other villains. It had been rebooted from its original counterpart. Lyrics: claps their hands after watching the filmed cartoon finished the backstage Minnie was busy checking the show's status when suddenly...... Master Xehanort: It's Midnight!!!!!!!! Lady's orgy tentacle grabs Minnie on a mildly sexual manner, Minnie screams but the tentacle's head slides into Minnie's mouth to keep her shut Maleficent: Sorry Minnie but we don't want to be dull and boring villains on Halloween. signals Lex Luthor who just in time caught all of the club's staff consisting of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald & Oswald,by hiding them inside a sack Toodles: Hey excuse me, this is the club's backstage!!!!!! You guys are not allowed in here except staff members or performers so would you mind to...................... Luthor electrocutes Toodles who ends up screaming thus knocking him out and placed inside the sack, the he signals Wesker, who in turn signals Orochimaru, who then orders Sound Four to go to the prop room, Bugs recognizes their suspicious movement Bugs Bunny: There is really something suspicious about those anime ninjas. Daffy Duck: Oh, come on Bugs, nothing bad is gonna happen. Bugs Bunny: Well let's just see. Yuuki, who was along with Relius Clover and Ignis Clover who were busy fixing the Ghost Portal, was waiting for a signal when Sound Four arrive. Tayuya gives him the signal, then he signals Frieza who in turn signals Doctor Doom who was in the power surge supply gives him back a thumbs up showing he is already prepared Bugs: I'm telling you, the villains are up to something. Shana: Yeah, whatever. away Bugs Bunny: No one would listen. Miko Mido: Oh, come on Bugs youre just getting paranoid about the villains. Bugs Bunny: I'm telling you guys, the villains are up to something. We must warn the others. Mickey Mouse: Okay, everyone. Now is time for a change of pace. Doctor Doom: Lights out!!!!!!!!!!! out the power surge switch creating a blackout gasps Bugs Bunny: I knew it!!!! Mickey Mouse: his head left and right Huh? Maleficent: Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween you know, and with just the right touch. '' ''grabs Mickey starts singing Maleficent: This could be quite a place....... Terumi Yuuki: Full of wholesome happy faces. all ghosts, especially the ones from 13 Ghosts & Danny Phantom Phantom Lady: Hanging out! Albert Wesker: Feeling Fine! Mickey steps in and joins them Pinhead: Where everyone's a friend of mine.Big Bad Wolf roars wildy in excitement Orochimaru: in with Frieza & Lex Luthor Inside this evil joint..... Doctor Doom: Every guest gets to the point. Maleficent, Master Xehanort, Phantom Lady, Albert Wesker, Doctor Doom, Lex Luthor, Frieza, Terumi Yuuki and Pinhead: This day will live in infamy! raises her staff chimes twelve Phantom Lady: House of Mouse is history! wickedly while the ghosts head on their way inside the club Maleficent, Master Xehanort, Phantom Lady, Albert Wesker, Doctor Doom, Lex Luthor, Frieza, Terumi Yuuki & Pinhead: It's our house now!!!!!! bats starts flying from the back transforming the club into a darker version of it All villains: It's our house now! Ember McLain, Desiree, Madame Leota, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine & Aldra: It's the fact you can't ignore!!! All villains: Shut the windows...................... Ghostfreak while scaring Pooh, Piglet & Tigger who ends up jumping to Pooh's hands in fear: ................lock the doors!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,br/> All Villains: It's our house now!!!!!! Ginryu Force, Frieza's Elites, Illuminati, Death Eaters, Akatsuki, Sound Four, Organization XIII, Heartless, Gangreen Gang, Arrancar, Sinister Six, Brotherhood/Acotyles, The Trix, Serpent Society, Greaser Dogs, Gutt and his pirates, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Davy Jones' crew, Cenobites, Fire Nation, Pixies & Hook's Pirates: Raise your mugs you thieves & thugs!!!!!! Doombots, Decepticons, Predacons, Androids, Agent Smith, Ultron, Hl-9000, Terminators, Turbo/King Candy, GO-4, Nicholai Technus, GIR, Hostile Program, Technovore, Rinzler, DOR-15, R-Dash 5000, Daleks, Battle Droids & Calne Ca: Join the rabbling-rousing crowd!!! Azula, Hades, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Morgana, Ursula, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Alameda Slim, Davy Jones, Sharky and Bones, Aurora(evil parody), Kilala Reno(evil parody), Queen of Hearts, Kaa, Scar, Shere Khan, Sabor, Zira, Cyril the Zombie, Pain and Panic, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Darkrai, Lucy, Mita, various Heartless, Pazuzu, Crow, The Joker, Harley Quinn & Dr. Doofensmirtz: Cause it's our house now!!!!!!!!! Si and Am (along with Scar, Shere Khan, Sabor, Zira, Pom-Pom, Sylvester the Cat, Ravage and Catwoman who are seen on their back): All the coolest cats fit in so percertly gaily Queen Narissa: Every evil queen gets due respect!!!!! into a dragon Chernabog: Love your work!!!!!! Kaa while hypnotizing Minnie: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me............ Queen of Hearts: You have your fun. Card Soldiers: You made your play. Master Xehanort, Frieza, Lex Luthor, some Heartless & Battle Droids: But every rodent has his day. drops Mickey and Minnie to the Card Soldiers All villains: It's our house now!!!! Rowdyruff Boys, Airi, Airi's Litwicks, Menace Melona & Sharky and Bones:Down and dirty!!!!! Chernabog, Nightmare, Tira, Galactus and Unicron & Decepticon combiners Devastator, Bruticus Maximus and Menasor who are busy playing deck of cards (along with other villains): It's our house now!!!! Akatsuki: What a party!!!!!! Dormammu (along with Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Deidara, Tobi, Kurei, & Hades): What a place for breaking bread!!!! and Kisame are seen frying barbecue using Dormammu's head Zombies, Cyril the Zombie & Them (while scaring Pretty Sailor Soldiers who starts to defend each other): Eat your brainssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An army of a 100 Daleks stunning the Zombies' heads thus scaring the Pretty Sailor Soldiers:'' EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' All villains: It's our house now!!!!!! Gaston, Frollo, Crow, Big Bad Wolf, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, The Joker & Team Rocket: Let's party!!!!!! All villains: Join the fun with no regrets......... Azula & Fire Nation Soldiers (along with other villains): ........only greedy dirty deeds are allowed!!!!!!! orders the Fire Nation Soldiers to imprison all non-villains in the kitchen and keep an eye on all of them '' Gorilla Grodd: ''Game over heroes!!!!! Heartless and Battle Droids are seen capturing all superheroes who are struggling to stop the villains Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Gotcha!!! Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus who tries to stop them Dr Faciler and Tyki Mikk: ''Playtime's over!!!!! a bunch of cards that attack Allen Walker, Lavi, Lenalee Lee & Tiana '' The Joker: Sorry, Bats!!!!! Nightmare: The nightmare will never end!!!!! Orochimaru: Die, Naruto!!!! Doctor Doom: Work, my slaves!!!! Phantom Lady: Feel my pleasure!!!! Albert Wesker: Infect everyone!!!!!! Frieza: Game Over Mickey!!!! Terumi Yuuki: Bye-bye Minnie!!!!!!!!!!! Master Xehanort : Get them out of here!!!!!!! Maleficent: Get out, Mickey!!!!!!! All villains: It's our house now!!!!! Some villains: Let's party!!!!!! Other villains: Don't bother coming back!!!!! All villains: Cause it's our house !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aurora (evil parody): One more time!!!!!!!!!!!! All villains: It's our house now!!!!!!!!!! Don't bother coming back cause it's our house now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aurora (evil parody): One more time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All villains: It's our house now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some villains: Let's party!!!!! Other villains: Don't bother coming back!!!!!!! All villains: Cause it's our house now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Songs